1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving or operating arrangement for an electro-mechanical chronometer, including an analog display having at least one indicator element, preferably for a micro-chronometer and/or microswitch, wherein the indicator element is driven at a rotational speed which is dependent upon the display position.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Drive arrangements of this type are generally known in the technology. Thus, from the disclosure of German Pat. No. 27 11 672 there can be ascertained a mechanically-operated timing device which incorporates a quasilogarithmically expanded time scale. The foregoing is achieved in that a clock drive operates a drive mechanism at a constant driving speed, which includes two interengaging eccentric gears, of which one gear is directly fastened onto an output axle of the drive mechanism. This output axle or spindle is directly connected with a rotatable display scale which, during an operating cycle of the timing device, exhibits a rotational speed which is dependent upon the indicator position.
In this known timing device, a usual spring movement is provided for the clock drive. However, it is also possible to provide a driving arrangement of a different kind; for example, with electronic means.
Independently of the type of the driving arrangement which has been selected, there still remains the problem that, for an installation of that type it is necessary to provide a complicated drive mechanism which, moreover, must be adjusted extremely precisely. In addition thereto, it is possible to obtain only an extremely limited expansion of the time scale since, otherwise, the eccentric gears must become extremely large in size.